Heretofore, waste treatment systems were generally specialized with regard to the decontamination, immobilization, etc., of specific types of compositions, such as waste water, that generally were not efficient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,385 relates to a device suitable for seeding bacterial cultures to waste flowing through or which has accumulated in a collection system which comprises a porous outer covering member which forms an enclosed package with a source of bacterial cultures contained within said package, said cultures suitable for seeding a collection system as a waste stream flows through the porous covering member of said enclosed package causing the bacteria to be released into said waste stream.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,594 relates to a novel microorganisms separated from natural environments and purified and genetically modified, process for immobilizing these microorganisms by affixing then to substrates, the biocatalytic compositions formed by these microorganisms affixed to substrates, and the use of the biocatalytic compositions for the detoxification of toxin-polluted streams. The microorganisms are (1) Pseudomonas fluorescens (ATCC SD 904); (2) Pseudomonas fluorescens (ATCC SD 903); (3) Pseudomonas cepacia (ATCC SD 905); (4) Methylobacter rhodinum (ATCC 113-X); and (5) Methylobacter species (ATCC 16 138-X).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,066 relates to compositions characterized as porous solids on the surfaces of which thin films of chitinous material are dispersed, and to a process employing chitin per se, and preferably the chitin coated compositions, supra, as contact masses for the removal of metals contaminants, or halogenated organic compounds, from liquid streams contaminated or polluted with these materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,088 relates to a process for the separation and recovery from an ore of a metal, or metals, particularly strategic and precious metals, notably gold. A carbon-containing, gold-bearing ore, notably a carbonaceous or carbonaceous pyritic ore, is contacted and microbially pretreated and leached with a heterotrophic microorganism, or admixture of microorganisms, at heterotrophic conditions to cultivate and grow and said microorganism, or microorganisms, and reduce the carbon content of the ore by consumption of the carbon. The ore, as a result of the heterotrophic pretreatment is subsequently more advantageously colonized by an autotrophic microorganism, or microorganisms, at autotrophic conditions, or hydrometallurgically treated, or both, to facilitate, enhance and increase the amount of gold recovered vis-a-vis a process wherein the gold is recovered (1) by hydrometallurgical processing alone at otherwise similar conditions, or (2), in treating a pyritic ore, by the combination of the autotrophic/hydrometallurgical processing, at otherwise similar conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,848 relates to a continuous flow, immobilized cell reactor, and bioprocess, for the detoxification and degradation of volatile toxic organic compounds. The reactor is closed, and provided with biocatalysts constituted of specific adapted microbial strains immobilized and attached to an inert porous packing, or carrier. A contaminated groundwater, industrial or municipal waste, which is to be treated, is diluted sufficiently to achieve biologically acceptable toxicant concentrations, nutrients are added, and the pH and temperature are adjusted. The contaminated liquid is introduced as an influent to the closed reactor which is partitioned into two sections, or compartments. Air is sparged into the influent to the first compartment to mix with and oxygenate the influent with minimal stripping out of the toxic organic compounds. The second section, or compartment, is packed with the biocatalyst. The oxygenated liquid influent is passed through the second compartment substantially in plug flow, the biocatalyst biodegrading and chemically changing the toxic component, thereby detoxifying the influent. Non-toxic gases, and excess air from the first compartment, if any, are removed through a condenser located in the overhead of the reactor. Liquids are re-condensed back to the aqueous phase via the condenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,598 relates to a microbubble generator is disclosed for optimizing the rate and amount of oxygen transfer to microbial inocula or biocatalysts in bioreactor systems. The microbubble generator, and an associated immobilized cell reactor, are useful in the detoxification and cleanup of non-volatile polymeric and volatile organic-contaminated aqueous streams. In particular, they are useful in the continuous mineralization and biodegradation of toxic organic compounds, including volatile organic compounds, associated with industrial and municipal effluents, emissions, and ground water and other aqueous discharges. One embodiment of the invention includes a microbubble chamber packed with small inert particles through which a liquid effluent and oxygen or another gas are admitted under pressure, followed by a venturi chamber to further reduce the size of bubbles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,487 relates to the biochemical oxidation of two wastewater feeds, one containing at least ten times more ammonia nitrogen, and the other at least ten times more chlorinated hydrocarbons, than present in a conventional municipal wastewater stream were treated in an aerated packed bed bioreactor inoculated with microorganisms (“cells”) especially cultured and acclimated to the task. Arbitrarily shaped pieces of numerous microporous synthetic resinous materials (familiarly referred to as “porous plastics”) supposedly provide not only a packing for the bioreactor, but also a peculiar catalytic function not normally associated with a bio-support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,143 relates to a microbubble generator is disclosed for optimizing the rate and amount of oxygen transfer to microbial inocula or biocatalysts in bioreactor systems. The microbubble generator, and an associated immobilized cell reactor, are useful in the detoxification and cleanup of non-volatile polymeric and volatile organic-contaminated aqueous streams. In particular, they are useful in the continuous mineralization and biodegradation of toxic organic compounds, including volatile organic compounds, associated with industrial and municipal effluents, emissions, and ground water and other aqueous discharges. One embodiment of the invention includes a microbubble chamber packed with small inert particles through which a liquid effluent and oxygen or another gas are admitted under pressure, followed by a venturi chamber to further reduce the size of bubbles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,634 relates to porous bodies produced which are suitable for use as supports for catalysts, including living cells, such as bacteria and which are upset resistant to acids and bases. The bodies have a significantly large average pore diameter of about 0.5 to 100 microns, (i.e. 5,000 to 1,000,000 ANG.) and a total pore volume of about 0.1 to 1.5 cc/g with the large pores contributing a pore volume of from about 0.1 to 1.0 cc/g. The bodies are made by preparing a mixture of ultimate particles containing a zeolite and one or more optional ingredients such as inorganic binders, extrusion or forming aids, burnout agents, or a forming liquid, such as water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,311 relates to a method for chemically modifying a reactant using microbes. The method includes providing a particulate material which includes a plastic carrier and microbes attached to the carrier. The particulate material is dispersed in a dispersing fluid and has a specific gravity less than that of the dispersing fluid. When the microbe is anaerobic the particulate material has an operating interfacial surface area of from about 2,000 to about 240,000 square meters per cubic meter of reactor volume. When the microbe is aerobic the particulate material has an operating interfacial surface area of from about 1,000 to about 30,000 square meters per cubic meter of reactor volume. The method further includes establishing a flow of the reactant through the particulate material effective to contact the reactant with the microbes for a time sufficient to chemically modify the reactant.
The article Carbon and Nitrogen Removal by Biomass Immobilized in Ceramic Carriers by I. Wojnowski-Baryla, et al., relates to an experiment conducted in a bioreactor with biomass immobilization in ceramic carriers. The influence of hydraulic retention time (HRT), carrier structure and intrinsic circulation rate on carbon and nitrogen removal from municipal wastewater were investigated. Two types of ceramic carriers were used at HRT 70, 60, 40, 30 min for carrier I, and 70, 60, 30, 15 min for carrier II, and at the circulation rate of 60, 40, and 20 dm.sup.3 h−1. The highest nitrogen removal efficiency was achieved in carrier II at 30 min of reaction. The carbon removal efficiency was similar for both carriers. An increase in internal circulation rate from 20 to 60 dm3 h−1 enhanced nitrogen removal efficiency from 33.0 to 47.2% and decreased in the production of surplus sludge in carrier II.
The article The Biodegradation of Brewery Wastes in a Two-Stage Immobilized System by I. Wojnowski-Baryla, et al, relates to the investigation in a loop bioreactor, where biomass was immobilized in the ceramic carrier. The influence of the internal circulation rate on the biodegradation efficiency of brewery wastes by immobilized biomass and on production of surplus sludge was examined. The rates of the internal circulation were 12, 38, 50 dm3 h−1. The experiments were performed at constant loading rate of the carrier of 17.9 caused enhancement of the removal rate from 0.40 to 0.48 g COD dm3 h−1 and limitation of surplus sludge productivity from 0.67 to 0.27 g g.−1 COD removed. The biodegradation rate of brewery wastes in a two-stage immobilized system was determined. The hydraulic retention time in this two-stage immobilized system was 6 h, which was enough to get a COD below 150 mg dm−3 in the effluent.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,372,285 relates to numerous different types of waste compositions generally in an aqueous environment are bio-remediated under aerobic conditions utilizing highly diverse and multiple microorganisms within a reactor. The process is carried out with the microorganisms attached or bound by a variety of different surface characteristics to packing substrates, located within the reactor, having high surface areas and high porosity in the form of small micropores. Multiple different types of substrates are utilized that include minerals, carbon compounds, polymers and plastics, ceramics, metals, and the like and shapes thereof are utilized that efficiently dissolve air into the water. The reactor desirably has multiple bio-remediation stages therein. The reactor also contains at least one perforated chimney through which air can flow and optimize dissolving oxygen into the aqueous environment of the various bio-remediation stages. The reactor houses maximum biodiversity to bio-remediate waste compositions in various wastewaters encountered from industrial, commercial, municipal and residential sources.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,162,909 relates to a reactor that desirably has multiple tubes therein containing the multiple types of packings and microorganisms and contain at least one perforated chimney through which air can flow and optimize dissolving oxygen into the aqueous environment of the various bio-remediation stages.